Welcome to Inkopolis
by NeoWolfPrincess
Summary: A new Inkling has come to town. Bringing her shyness, clumsiness, and innocence with her. It doesn't take much for her to cry, as the biggest, baddest, and ruthless leader of the best clan in town is after her. Can she hold out against him?
1. Chapter 1

Inkopolis, the town of the Inklings, where squids(?) or kids(?) battle, rank up, and dress up to become the freshiest squids in town. Today, a new Inkling has moved into town as a level 1 inkling. Will she be able to-

"SQUEEELE!"

Never seems to fail, whenever I introduce someone I'm always cut off, I QUIT!

As the narrator threw a tantrum the story continued. A small, dark skinned, female inkling appeared in her squid form. She had used super jump to enter the city. As, the Inklings in town looked up to see a shadow covering the sun, the inkling began to descend at an unusually fast pace.

"O-oh, no!"

A tiny distressed call came from the shadow. Beneath, the Inkling was a group of squids known as the "Party Squids" looking up down came the female inkling on top of the group.

"Woomy!"  
"Ngyes!"  
*inaudible squid groans*

With the attention now on the mangled squids, the inkling lifted her head. Her eyes were large and brimming with tears as she held on to her head. The other Inklings recovering they all turned to the Inkling with her back turned to them. A male Inkling stepped up and began speaking.

"Hey, maybe you should practice before super jumping. That hurts, you know. You-"

The girl Inkling turned to him, her puppy eyes filled with tears. He immediately held up his hands and leaned back as the 3 other squids turned from her quickly. Their anger turning into sulking as they fiddled their fingers.

The boy Inkling rubbed his head as he sweat dropped and held out his hand.

"It's not your fault, are you OK?"

He asked as she looked away shyly from him and he seemed to get nervous each second. The Inklings in town still staring at them.

"My name is Kidd. That there is Sam, Ann, and Stringray."

Kidd pointed to the 3 squids who still had their backs to him.

"BE HELPFUL THE 3 OF YOU!"

He yelled as he balled up his fist and hit all 3 of them on their heads. Looking up, the Inkling seemed to feel a bit better.

"UM...I'm Serenity. Or..."

Before she could finish, the crowd parted whispering & gasping as another group of Inklings appeared.

"Its him."  
"I wonder what he's going to say..."  
"Its Knyght...and his crew."

The Inklings around him whispered as he smirked. Serenity looked confused before turning from all the attention her face red from embarrassment. Oh, what a day to begin.

"Whats going on here you losers?"

The smirk on his face marked and intimidated Kidd and his crew. They quickly stood up in defense.

"What do you want, Knyght?"

Kidd sneered at him as Knyght chuckled and approached Kidd, he glared at him as his team followed behind.

"Seems like we have to put you in your place little squid. Causing all this noise. You're not fresh."

His words sounding harsh as Kidd seemed to get angrier. Serenity now recovered from her injuries stood up behind Kidd, her dress a little dirty and her bag full of clothes on the floor. Knyght catching movement from behind Kidd moved to the side to look behind him.

"Who's the little dweeb."

Knyght said as Kidd stepped back hiding Serenity. She grabbed on to kids shirt as she burned the red spreading from her face down to her neck.

"None of your business. You should mind what's going on between you & I."

Kidd said as Knyght's group stepped up behind him. Kidd's group stepped behind him as Serenity looked around at both teams.

"Turf war. Now."

Hopefully, this all works out how it is in the Splatoon app!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's story

[Part I| /p/v8yu5]!

"Whatever you do, don't come from out of this safety area, I don't need you to get splatted..."

Kidd said as the three of his friends nodded in agreement. Each, had a unique style that Serenity secretly adored. From Stingray's bad boy look to Ann's innocent but deadly strength and speed. They were all unique but why was everyone so tense?

"B-but...I'm sorry..."

Serenity said softly as she felt really bad. If it wasn't for her...no one would be in this situation. She sighed as she looked down.

"Hey Serenity it's not your fault, anyway...he needs to be taught a lesson."

Kidd said as they walked out and Ann, Stringray, and Sam instantly super jumped to the green spawn point leaving Kidd and Serenity. Before she could speak up, Kidd stopped her and began to speak.

"Oddly, I've always wanted a little sister. So, you'll be my little sister. I'll help you, because I know how it feels to be new here in Inkopolis without anyone. I'll catch you soon, OK?"

Kidd said as he turned into his squid form and super jumped she looked up as she saw him turn in the air. Slightly, amazed she walked to the top of a building next to a tiny blue jellyfish, the teams spawned, as Judd stood on top watching. Serenity not knowing what Turf War was, she stared anxiously as the turf arena now began to fill up with Inklings to watch from the outside. ArownaMall was in rotation and Kidd looked up at Serenity who was now hugging the jellyfish in her lap gave her a thumbs up. Looking at the direction Kidd held a thumbs up to, Knyght tried to see who he did it to. Fortunately, the sun was shining right behind Serenity only casting her Inkling shadow. With her tiny shy wave the game startedc as it started music began to play from the speakers nearby. A song Serenity has never heard but for some odd reason she felt the adrenaline of their battle. When she looked up, she saw Sam, suddenly Serenity spotted in black gear she had a long weapon that she put out in front of her she saw him one moment then suddenly blue ink exploded everywhere. Sam was gone. She stood up with the jellyfish in her hands looking for him, stepping forward she peered over back at where they started and saw Sam dazed as he held his head.

"...He teleported?"

She thought about it, poor Serenity didn't know anything.

"Aack!"

Serenity said as she saw Kidd struggling to get out of the ink he was in as well as trying to shake the affects of the disrupter that was thrown at him. In, her peripheral vision she saw two different movements. One, was the same girl from before with Sam, & another was him. Knyght. Knyght stood over Kidd, his Aerospray raised in the air. Serenity didn't know what to do but she knew Kidd was in trouble. Before you know it, Serenity pulled out her Splattershot Jr. and jumped from her spot setting the jellyfish down. Pointing her Splattershot to the ground she shot ink and turned into squid form making a "bloop" sound as she landed. Making small Ink spots of light blue Ink up the side of the wall. Her jumping and shooting timed together.

"MEOW!"

Judd said as Serenity made her way to the middle of the mall.

The sniper above saw quick movement, her sight and aim trying to keep on the shadow, she shot and...

 ***SPLAT!***

Ann was splatted, next to Ann stood Serenity struggling to get out of the blue ink she shot down as her own ink released her from the grip of the blue & green ink. Serenity climbed up the first half before looking over to where Kidd was, he was now kneeling at the mercy of Nyght. The sniper was aimed at Kidd as well Serenity was nervous she walked to the wall and inked a path of ink to swim up.

"S-STOP!"

Serenity yelled as she swam up and began to shoot randomly as she did she ended up splatting Nyght, the sniper shocked that she didn't notice the roller behind her.

 ***SPLAT***

Kidd stood up and began to ink towards Serenity who was standing there as she hadn't notice the roller behind her.

"SERENITY!"

 ***SPLAT!***


End file.
